Battery systems having battery modules are used especially as energy storage devices in motor vehicles, e.g., for driving electric and hybrid vehicles. In such applications, there is a desire for the greatest possible compactness in the external dimensions of the battery system. Moreover, the battery system should have a high rigidity to avoid being damaged in an accident involving the motor vehicle or when subjected to incorrect loads while the battery system is being installed in the motor vehicle. However, these requirements conflict with good accessibility for the individual components of the battery system during the installation thereof. Generous clearances between the individual components would be advantageous for this.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0121959 A1 discloses a battery unit for a vehicle, having a base surface in the battery body which is designed to hold battery modules, and having a hollow frame, which is arranged along the base surface. Brackets, on which the battery modules are secured on the hollow frame, project from the longitudinal end faces of the battery modules.